In spinal deformity surgical procedures, the curvature of the spine, for example, the coronal curvature and/or the sagittal curvature of the spine, can be corrected by the implantation of a construct of bone anchors, e.g., hooks, bone screws, etc., and spinal fixation elements, e.g., rods, tethers, etc. In addition to correcting the curvature of the spine, the angular relationship of one or more vertebrae relative to other vertebrae can also be corrected. Conventional surgical procedures for corrected the angular relationship of a vertebra involve rotating the spinal fixation element connected to the vertebra by a bone anchor. In the case of constructs including a spinal rod, this procedure is typically referred to as rod derotation. Rod derotation can place significant stress on the interface between the bone anchors connected to the rotated spinal rod and the vertebra in which each bone anchor is implanted. This stress can cause a failure of one or more of the bone anchors or vertebrae.
Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and devices for manipulating a vertebra.